O amor está no ar
by Aqua Chiba
Summary: Fic de minha autoria do dia dos namorados. Espero que gostem :)


**Esta história foi escrita totalmente por mim, mas os personagens são da Naomi Takeushi**

* * *

"Ok, vai ser hoje. Hoje vou-me declarar. Vou-lhe dar os chocolates e vai tudo ficar bem. Ele vai deixar de ver-me como uma irmã mais nova. É isso. _Ele_ não me ama e não, é melhor investir no Mário em vez de no Gonçalo. _Ele_ nunca se apaixonaria por mim" – Pensava uma loira triste até colidir com algo.

- AI!

-Des… Olha se não é a cabeça de serradura! – Um rapaz moreno exclamou.

-Eu chamo-me Bunny Bun-ny! – A rapariga loira respondeu fingindo-se chateada. Se ele soubesse

-Sim, como quiseres. – Ele respondeu. – Cabeça de serradura – acrescentou.

-Pede desculpa. – Bunny exigiu.

-Desculpa? – Gonçalo perguntou – Porquê?

-Porque tu ias pedir desculpa, mas quando viste que era eu paras-te. – Ela retrucou.

-Ok. Desculpa. – Sussurrou.

-Mais alto. – Ela resmungou.

-Mas, Bun…

-Mais alto! – A loira quase gritou nem percebendo que o moreno não lhe tinha chamado pelo apelido que tão _carinhosamente_ odiava.

-DESCULPA! - Ele gritou levantando os braços.

-Ok. – Respondeu. Aproximou-se e disse. – Desculpo. – E afastou-se com a intenção de ir até ao salão e jogos do amigo.

- Onde vais? – Gonçalo perguntou confuso. Ela nunca fugia das brigas. Respondia sempre à altura o que o divertia.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso. – Respondeu indignada. – Vou ao Mário. – Acabou por responder. – Vou declarar-me hoje.

O rapaz ficou triste. Ela sentiu-se mal. Não sabia o que se estava a passar, mas de uma coisa sabia. Não queria ter magoado o "inimigo".

- Boa sorte. – "Não sejas estúpido Chiba." Ele repreende-se mentalmente.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse também triste. – Tchau.

-Até.

"."

"É agora. Vou-lhe dar os chocolates e declarar-me. Nada de mais, Bunny, nada de mais" – repetia em pensamento a loira à porta do salão de jogos do amigo.

Mas, ao entrar, esqueceu-se de todas as palavras que repetiu mentalmente enquanto tentava controlar os nervos.

Numa mesa mais afastada, Mário sorria para Reika, a rapariga que Bunny odiava porque sabia que ela era uma "rival" no namoro com o loiro.

-Hey, Bunny! – Fernanda, a irmã de Mário chamou-a.

-Olá. – A loira cumprimentou-a triste. – Quero um milk shake de chocolate. O maior que tiveres.

- O que se passou? – A amiga perguntou. – Ah. O meu irmão e a Reika... eles estão juntos…

- O QUÊ? – Gritou e todo o salão de jogos olhou para ela incluindo o loiro.

Ela saiu de lá e começou a correr até que foi contra alguém. Ela sabia quem era. Conhecia o seu cheiro a rosas vermelhas. Ele abraçou-a e sentou-a no banco do parque a que ela tinha chegado. Ela começou a chorar e abraçou-se mais a ele.

-Shh Coelhinha, está tudo bem. – Ele disse e nenhum dos dois se deu conta co apelido que ele lhe deu.

-Não, não está! – Ela retrucou acalmando-se. – O rapaz que amo só me critica e a pessoa que me faria esquecer dele anda com outra!

Ele sabia que ela gostava do Mário, mas ele nunca a criticava, muito pelo contrário, ele nunca dizia nada. O único que a criticava era ele mesmo. "Não faças filmes, Chiba. Ela não te ama, ela odeia-te."

- E quem amas? – Mal fez a pergunta arrependeu-se. Se ele tinha muitos ciúmes do Mário por saber que ela **gostava** dele, ia dar em doido ao saber quem ela **amava**.

-Tu. – Ela respondeu sem pensar. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida" repreendeu-se.

E, de súbito, ele começou-se a rir.

"Ótimo, agora ele está-se a rir de mim!" – A loira pensou.

- Também te amo. Muito. – O rapaz confessou.

-Não é preciso dizeres isso por pena.

-Eu não digo isto por pena, coelha. Eu amo-te e sempre te amarei, amor.

E os chocolates do Mário, foi a Bunny que os comeu.

* * *

Nota:

Olá! Desculpem o título da fic e a última frase, mas só quando acabei de escrever a fic é que me lembrei da história dos chocolates...

Voltei com uma fic escrita por mim. Não é lá grande coisa, mas lê-se.

Deixem reviews. Não custa nada, e já que vou passar o dia do cupido sozinha, a fazer um trabalho de história, o meu ponto alto vai ser ler os mails do FFN!

Feliz dia dos namorados

AquaChiba


End file.
